


you understand i've got a plan for us

by serenitysea



Series: it must be fate, i found a place for us [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, grant is too cocky for his own good, she just wants to dance, skye doesn't have time for your bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka: <i>the one where grant owns a club and skye makes one hell of a first impression. (and trip is the best bartender in existence.) au.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you understand i've got a plan for us

**Author's Note:**

> WELL SOMETIMES YOU HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT GRANT WARD OWNING A NIGHTCLUB
> 
> AND THEN THIS HAPPENS.

_how could you know_  
_how could you know_  
_that those were my eyes_  
_peepin’ through the floor_

* * *

Grant Ward surveys the wide vista of his kingdom. Wearing his usual black suit and dark shirt (loosely unbuttoned at the collar) he stands at the top of his glass-walled office and looks down into the crowd.

Bodies glisten with perspiration. Music thumps loud in the veins and ears of those dancing on the floor. In the darker corners of the club, near obscene acts are taking place.

This is his domain.

Lord and master of all he sees.

He scans the crowd. It’s a decent turn out for a Friday night.

Then the lights catch on a girl in a black dress. It’s not unusual attire for the club, but he’s never seen her before. He would _definitely_ remember an ass like that.

 _Bingo_.

Fresh blood.

*

Skye ignores the near-desperate attempts of the men who try to catch her attention and focuses on the bartender. He’s well built with muscles that strain the cuff of his black tee shirt and has a grin that could probably weaken the knees of seasoned nuns.

"What’ll you have?"

"Vodka grapefruit," She slides her card over and flashes a smile of her own. It’s wonderful that she doesn’t have to wait for bar service or flash her breasts to grab anyone’s attention. There was something to be said for the level of class in the place.

"That one’s on me Trip," a voice calls from over her shoulder.

The bartender — Trip — smiles lopsidedly and pushes the credit card back to her. “You heard the man.”

Skye cranes her neck around and flicks a dismissive glance at the man in the suit. Despite the power and arrogance practically radiating from him, she doesn’t care at all for his sudden appearance.

She smiles sweetly and lays her hand over Trip’s. “No. I insist.”

The chagrined look on his face is almost enough to have her backing down.

"You don’t want to get me into trouble, now do you?" Trip gives the kind of pleading eyes that precious moments dolls would kill for.

Skye crosses her legs and drums her fingers on the bar restlessly. “I guess I’ll just have a water, then.” She tosses an irritated glance over her shoulder to find the man in the suit damnably standing there. “Ugh. You’re still here.”

Grant can’t help but smirk. “It’s a free country.”

"Getting smaller by the second," she mutters, gulping down the water and then reaching across the length of the bar to snatch two shots of tequila from the couple down the bar. She throws them back without flinching.

"Hey!" The guy says, in a bit of delayed outrage. (Mostly because his female companion just about ground her elbow into his crotch in annoyance.)

“ _Sorry_.” Skye bestows a blinding grin upon him. “Your next round is on this guy.” She jerks a thumb back at Grant and walks away.

*

The tequila does the trick and she’s feeling wonderfully loose as she steps onto the dance floor. It takes but a second to find the rhythm of the beat and then she’s lost to the way the bass thumps like a second heartbeat in her chest.

It’s like coming home.

She raises her hands and closes her eyes and surrenders to the beat.

…there’s just one problem.

There is some prickling _awareness_ that someone’s eyes are all over her (and not in the usual way) preventing her from having a really good time. She turns and lowers her chin to peer through her eyelashes at the source.

It’s GQ Suit from the bar.

She barely resists the urge to roll her eyes and instead chooses to turn her back on him.

If she rolls her hips loosely and with more _intent_ than usual, so be it.

It’s _definitely_ not for him.

*

Grant leans back on his elbows comfortably against the bar and watches Black Dress move. Another reason why she’s never been here before; he’d remember someone dominating the floor like that.

"What’s her name?"  

Trip pushes a glass of sparkling water to him. (It’s a little-known fact that Grant never drinks on the clock — but there are no secrets among bartenders.) “Looked like it said Skye on the credit card. Couldn’t read more than that because you came down and did your thing.”

"Is that," Grant says, with mock surprise laden in his tone, " _Disapproval_ I hear in your voice?”

"I’m just saying, you finally met a girl who didn’t fall for the ‘ _Let me buy you a drink_ ' routine and now you're itching to figure her out.”

"There’s at least three dozen women in this place that would sleep with me. Right now."

Trip shakes his head but doesn’t bother hiding his laughter. “God help you when some woman cuts that ego down to size.”

Grant shoots him a dirty look and goes back to watching the crowd — okay, mostly the crowd directly around Skye — and refuses to give his bartender the satisfaction of asking another question.

When the music has changed over and the crowd has thinned out, Grant slips out of his jacket and hands it over the bar. “Hold onto that for me, will you?” He rolls up his sleeves and flashes Trip a grin. “Don’t wait up, _Mom_.”

"Keep it in your pants." Trip chucks the bar towel at his boss and discreetly shoots him the finger.

*

Warm hands cover her hips and slide down a shade just shy of _polite_ as they drag her back against a hard body. She’s free to move and sway but there’s something very _sure_ about the way she’s being held.

Skye decides she doesn’t hate it.

Then she makes the mistake of opening her eyes and sees the crisp sleeve rolled past strong forearms and has a sinking suspicious of who is gripping her so tightly. He puts a hand over her abdomen possessively and pulls her into him.

She knows that cologne.

It’s the jackass from the bar.

With a casual grace, she snakes a hand down and around his leg… and pinches his inner thigh sharply until he’s hissing in displeasure. She can feel the corded muscles tensing beneath her hand as he jerks away.

"What the _HELL_?!”

She laughs openly and it drastically softens the hard glare she’s been giving him all night, making her eyes shine bright with mischief. “You should be careful where you put that thing,” Skye cautions loftily. “Would hate for your pride and joy to be damaged beyond repair.”

"Oh I’ll just _bet_ you would,” he mutters darkly.

Skye grins unrepentantly and flounces away, calling over her shoulder, “Better luck next time, Casanova.”

*

By the time Grant has appropriately recovered — her hand had been close to _other_ places too — she’s vanished.

He grins ruefully and shakes his head.

That might just be the kind of trouble worth risking his head for.

(He doesn’t even mind that Trip is too busy laughing hysterically to hand his suit jacket over promptly.)

(He _doesn’t_.)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com).  
> \+ title and opening lyrics from _dangerous_ by joywave (recommended you listen to this to get in the mood.)  
>  \+ catteo is writing the SMUTTY SMUTTY sequel to this so go bother her because I KNOW WHATS COMING AND TRUST ME YOU WANT IT ~~like grant wants skye~~


End file.
